Hope Not Found
by Holiday Kirk
Summary: There are times when I wished that I had never been born to the bloodline of my forefathers; this moment now was one of those instants. I came to Vulcan agenst my will expecting to die, i never thought that i would meet my heart here.Rewritten1-4 -Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one i think i'll finish seeing as i acually know where i'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of whats to come. Also please note that i own nothing of the Star Trek like gener... even thought i wish i did.

Also please note that editing is an on going process, and will be seen to.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

by: Holly

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

There was a heat to Vulcan that wasn't what I had originally expected. It was a heat that had layers to it, first warm then hot and then sweltering, until suddenly chilled by a gentle wind. The duality of the climate was surprising but then, considering the people who lived here, how could it be any other way?

I didn't want to be here. I have never wanted to leave the little town I had grown up in, it was my home and my heart would never leave the land there. It would be fall soon and Canada had the best fall season on any Federation planet.

Never the less, I was here now and there was nothing I could do or say against it, even thought I would be dead in months. There are times when I wished that I had never been born to the bloodline of my forefathers; this moment now was one of those instants, here with the selfish bitch of a step mother whose only goal in coming was to see me dead.

You see my family is a complicated one. I was born to the Winchester-Snow family, and while that may mean nothing to you, to me it means a great deal. Our family had lived for generations. Each new child baring a deadly secret, Earths greatest secret; it was our burden and our gift and Valerie (my step mother) knew of it.

The Winchester Family has an interesting background, one that meshed vary well with the Snow families, they were Hunters. It all originally started back in the 21st century with one John Winchester and his two sons Dean and Sam, their mother had been murdered by a demon and they all swore to see that demon dead… and they had but then along came the apocalypse, which they thwarted and then another apocalypse. Those brothers had it bad until their death, and so too did all of their surviving family members.

My father Dean (named so after his ancient ancestor was also a hunter, until he married my mother then he was content to leave hunting to his brothers) was a great hunter and like all other Winchesters struck fear into the hearts of evil all around the globe. With my father's death all of the Winchesters were gone, save me.

Now, the Snow family bound itself to the Earth, the vary ground we were born to. In the 20th century my ancestors had been… malevolent, one James Snow had had problems with the evil doings of his family and bound himself to the Earth. It had taken most of his power from him, but it had opened his eyes. As a family we weren't like normal witches, selling our souls for the power that we had, we are born with our powers, but easily twisted by them. He bound each and every other Snow there was, sometimes against their will, but afterwards they were terrified by the actions that they had done against the people of our world and the planet it's self. Even then our quest was to keep the planet safe and healthy to learn that we had contributed to the unhealthy virus that was evil it had killed many of my family, since then we had bound ourselves willingly to the planet, it kept us and we kept it, but we could never leave it. There was no other option for those who left for the frigid cold of space other then death, it was what had killed my mother, that and the arsenic that Valerie had kept slipping into her afternoon tea. My beautiful mother could finally no longer stand the betrayal of my father's 'affair' and had left; she had died three months later on a ship near the Loo' Enthian System never knowing that my father had always been faithful and that it was the bitch that had manipulated her into killing herself.

My father, he was never quite the same after wards, he had genuinely loved my mother with every part of himself, probably that was the reason that he had married the snake and the reason that he had wasted way, how it must have galled her when my father died unexpectedly leaving me with her, and all of his money with me, and that was all Valerie had wanted the combined wealth of the Snow and Winchester families, she would never get it, of that I had made sure.

If Valerie hadn't have gotten that stupid ambassadorial position (which I knew that she couldn't do, the xenophobic bitch that she is) I could have been enjoying the Canadian fall, all orange, red and gold! I needed that quiet, the strength of the trees and the dirt of home, not the silent tears of the sand beneath my feet or the howling warrior's cry of the wind. This place, it was too hot; nothing like the cool clean freshness of home that my soul craved and my bond ached for.

"Siria, hurry up! I will not be responsible for you if you are left behind and die in the desert!" Valerie, at her best was nothing more than an uncouth wan't'be. She didn't even pretend that that would cause her distress, and the Vulcan guiding us to our new home was all eyebrows, he was actually quite good looking for an older gentleman and I had recognized him as the Vulcan Ambassador to earth the moment that he had met us when the shuttle craft had landed, my 'mother' hadn't.

"My apologies Step Mother, I find the heat to be taxing." I said demurely, I was no lady, well I was actually the Snow family was something akin to royalty, but anyways the attitude was to piss her off and nothing more, I usually spoke my mind plainly and succinctly no fills attached, but Valerie always got pissed when I acted above her, so I did.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! Hurry your fat ass up!" Ah, an attack from the shrieking shrew.

Now on that note, let me tell you that I do not in fact have a fat ass. I'm quite slender and I can just see the hot Vulcan sun baking my alabaster skin bright red. Actually, I'm acceptable in the height category… if 5 foot even is acceptable and maybe on the too slim side actually. But in no way do I have a fat ass.

This deserves a vile comment.

"My apologies Step Mother, I was unaware that I had caused you insult. I had only meant to inform you of my difficulties." I said smiling gently at her, like any well mannered lady would, my back strait and my gloved hands clasped demurely in front of me.

She snorted at me and sneered as she followed the Vulcan who looked quite perplexed, he must have never seen such antics. "I apologies for our behavior Ambassador Sarek, we are usually much more… well more." I whispered to him, knowing that only he would hear it. He inclined his head to me in acknowledgment and continued on quietly, watching.

He must have thought that we were savages… he would have been right to consider Valerie as such.

The home that he had brought us to was like any other Vulcan home, brown and logical. It was built on an incline cliff face, so half of it was on land and half of it was held up by sturdy pillars. Sand was everywhere as were the sparkles (who knew that Vulcan had sparkly sand), and a tiny voice echoed up from the gorge that the home stood on the precipice of. Was this a long forgotten soul perhaps?

"How… simple." Valerie snarled, clearly unpleased with such meager home, the sprawling home we had in Canada was a cornucopia of life… this was evidently not what Valerie had been expecting when going to a desert planet and was not pleased in the least.

I myself found it kind of interesting, it would be the last place I would spend my days… I could use a project to take my mind off the unavoidable things to come.

I smiled at Sarek. "Thank you, this is a lovely home Ambassador." I spoke quietly knowing that as a Vulcan he could hear much more acutely then my Step Mother. "I imagine that the view in the mornings will be spectacular?"

"Indeed, it was chosen for just such a reason by my wife, whom has seen fit to tell me that human females appreciate such things." He offered, just as quietly to me as Valerie strutted off into the home.

"I really am sorry for her behavior." I told him quietly looking down to the sandy ground in shame.

"One cannot choose their family, and should only feel shame for their own misdemeanors and not the actions of others. To do otherwise would be illogical." He said.

"I think that, that made me feel better sir, thank you. Even thought thanks are illogical I'm sure." I smiled up at him; maybe the next three months wouldn't be so bad.

"Indeed." He intoned and motioned for me to enter the home. It really was nice, all light colors and bright airy rooms. The hall opened up to a living room, which lead to a library-study, across the hall from the living room the kitchen stood, and behind the doors in the back of the house there was a large balcony that swept across the back of the house and to the side of it as well. "You will find personal rooms both upstairs and in the seller floors."

"You get the attic brat!" Valerie shrieked from the front room, and I panicked knowing the top floor would be hotter than the basement.

"You will find that there are environmental controls on the top floor that the seller does not have, if you follow me Miss. I will show you how to utilize it." Sarek said moving toward some cleverly hidden stairs.

He left after showing me the controls and there functions, as quietly and swiftly as he had come.

It wasn't long after the Ambassador had left that Valerie started. "So tell me again, how long will it take you to die now that you aren't on earth?"

"Three months step mother, I had told you that when you proposed moving here. The Snow family bonds its children to the earth, we keep it save and it keeps us healthy, but in exchange we cannot leave the planet… unless I find my mate I will die before three months are over. Tell me how does it feel to be a murderer?" I snarled as I made my way to the stairs. "You must have loved my father dearly, poisoning his wife and intentionally killing his only daughter, all for the sake of money."

"And when you die I get all of it, the nasty ass leaving all of it to you and none to his loving wife. But, how could I have known that the Vulcan climate was so detrimental to your health?" She said smiling at me, I was only 15 still, in two months I would be sixteen and officially able to move anywhere on my own… but by then it would be too late, the bond I had had with my planet would be broken.

"Pretty to think so," I smiled at her from my perch on the stairs. "But then you have to ask yourself this step mother dearest… what will you do if your plans fail?"

"What?"

I just smiled at her enraged look of hatred, the last laugh was on me, and in three months without my consent there was nothing that she could do about the will I had had made, the will that left her nothing and the United Federation of Planets everything.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one i think i'll finish seeing as i acually know where i'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of whats to come. Also please note that i own nothing of the Star Trek like gener... even thought i wish i did.

Also please note that editing is an on going process, and will be seen to.

Also, it's ment to be ambiguis.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

by: Holly

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I have been on Vulcan for a month and a half and things are going exactly as I had thought they would.

Vulcan, despite it being not my home was a lovely place to be... once you got passed the people who lived here. Ambassador Sarek wasn't all that bad, but he rarely ventured out into my company, to busy trying to keep my step mother in line I think, she was slowly destroying all hope of the Vulcan's ever truly liking the Human race, his wife for the most part stayed away from others preferring to be at home. The other Vulcan's were indifferent almost to a hostile degree towards me and my inhabiting their planet. They didn't like me nor did they not like me... I think they were waiting for me to give up the lady like charade and leave, they often said that they thought that I was interfering with their daily happenings, even when I was alone in my home. Valerie it seemed was a different story all together, me they barely tolerated, her... her they hated her!

Apparently my step mother didn't know about Vulcan hearing... so I think that she had been letting her xenopondia run loose when she thought that they couldn't hear her. I wouldn't be all that surprised if that was why they 'Vulcan glared' at her. And don't say that Vulcan's don't glare because they do… in a very odd eyebrow lifting fashion.

Never the less, one thing was for certain, I wasn't going to tell her about Vulcan's and their pointy, acute hearing ears. Things just wouldn't be as lively if I did, and any points against Valerie were a plus to me and nail for her coffin.

Anyways, I had spent most of my time gardening and making the house that I now was prisoner in more homey, because god help Valerie if she did anything at all like chores, "that's what servants are for!" she'd said so many times before. So it was left up to me to keep the home clean and looking good for her guests, not that she had many anymore, what with her exiling herself to Vulcan to see me dead. I however, liked being able to put my mind away from the terrible pain of my stretching bond.

I had found and cultivated many native plants form Vulcan and they now decorated the exterior of the house. The cliff face that my home stood on once bereft of character, touched only by wind and sparkly sand now teamed with life. For such a hard planet the plants who called the sand home where quite delicate and hard to care for. Some days it was only by the grace of my gift that I was able to keep them alive. Some days, I would exhaust myself, finding new and interesting plants in the area, or even just spending my time with the plants that I had already gathered slowly feeding them my own energy, humming to them the song of their planet and the soft melody of earth, warm and fresh and lively, a subtle strength to help them along.

Even so I do have my favorites.

My greatest joy was a small creeping vine that I had found one day in my travels of the surrounding desert, it clung to a small rock, not twenty minutes from my door step and was slowly dying. But I could hear its voice… so soft, yet chiming like a tiny silver bell. I hadn't known then what it was and really I still don't care that it was one of the last of its kind, in Standard it would be called a Silver Song Tree, and it was thought to have been lost since the time of Surak. Mostly I think because others of it's like are probably so small and weak that they can't survive on their own. Yet, I found it out in the desert clinging to the last of its life; I took it and the rock that it clung to back to the house. I've cared for it ever since and now it crept proudly along the rails of the overhanging balcony, it's fingers swept down towards the gorge floor forming a curtain of silver lace, tiny blossoms whistled softly as the windswept it side to side, the house was surrounded by music for depending on the size of the blossom a different pitch was whistled as the wind blew threw them.

Actually, I was kind of surprised that I had grown so fast… one of the Snow family gifts was to heal the sick and ailing… humanoid or plant life it made no difference, in the past before the actions of James Snow our family had used that gift for evil, and had ended up killing more men then saving, or cursing them or causing them some level of pain and humiliation. Since then we had lived only to help, the cleansing spirit of the planet that we bound ourselves to had cleaned the taint of the past from us and I had been healing small animals and helping plants to grow since I was a child, but seriously how was I supposed to know that it would react to me like I was miracle grow?

Never the less, the Vulcan's were… surprised to see it decorating the back porch. Although they were too proud to ask where I had found it or to admit that they were astonished and pleased by it.

Go figure.

Other than gardening, I was quickly becoming an avid cook, and while Vulcan food wasn't the most human of culinary delights it was rather interesting to prepare and if I do say so myself I quite like it, there was a subtle spiciness to it that was interesting and quite palatable. Valerie hated it of course, so I had to make it all the time. Although, after a month and a half you'd think that I could navigate the market a little easier, apparently not thought, seeing as I was quite lost. I don't even think that I'm anywhere near the market anymore… where in blue blazes did it wonder off to?

It was hot and the high noon sun beat down onto my covered form. From head to toe I was swaddled in clothing, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, tights under knee length skirt and knee high boots, my hands covered in black kid leather gloves. The only thing not covered was my hair and face, and only because I think that wearing a headdress would be a little odd and all together to stifling in the Vulcan heat, I must have looked like a wraith, all covered in black as I was but it was not the black clothing the made me pitch forward and fall to my knees on the dirt road in the middle of a quiet street with only three or so Vulcan's out and about.

A terrible pain exploded within my mind, ricocheting down my spine and spreading to the vary fiber of my being. Blood blossomed from my parted lips as my brain sent contradictory signals to my body, I was dying… but I was not hurt. The bond I shared with my home planet had broken and with it all hope of ever seeing home again. I could never go back now… I wouldn't have to time to.

It would not be long now.

My body didn't know that the pain I was feeling wasn't physical but psychological and my powers didn't know that they weren't supposed to kill me, so out of control were they. With the bond broken all of the power taken by the Earth was now given back, so when my brain told my lungs that they were ripping apart, my to great power, out of control as it was seeped into my lungs and started to shred. When my brain told my body that it could no longer work, my powers made it so.

Is this what my mother felt before she died?

Will I die now, I had hoped for just a little more time… but at least Valerie hadn't gotten to my lawyers just yet. The Estate would go to the Federation… I could die content at the vary least.

The last things I remember hearing were the thoughts of those around me… a clear indication that my powers were no longer in my control, one of the signs that a Snow was close to death.

"_That is new; I didn't know that humans could turn that shade of white with that much red."_

"_Is it trying to do a new trick?"_

"_Is it dead now?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Humans, they should know that they are not made for this climate and stay inside!"_

"Miss. Snow, are you well?" A black shadow fell upon me, and then everything fell into darkness… wasn't there supposed to be a white light?

What type of death was this supposed to be?

Then I knew no more.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one i think i'll finish seeing as i acually know where i'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of whats to come. Also please note that i own nothing of the Star Trek like gener... even thought i wish i did.

Also please note that editing is an on going process, and will be seen to.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

by: Holly

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

There was a low rumbling that woke me… let me say that even waking up was surprising considering the pain that I felt reverberating through my being. My lungs felt like they were slowly being pulled apart and my back felt as if the fire of the Vulcan sun beat down upon it. A cough bubbled up from my chest and blood stained my lips crimson, I could only barely move my legs.

I was laying on a sofa in a living room that looked surprisingly human. A sheer blanket covered me and my head lay on something soft and fluffy and it was… breathing! I struggled into a sitting position and looked at the cute brow bare like fanged thing I had been using as my pillow.

A Sehlat! I had not yet met one of Vulcans cutest pets, but I could understand why they kept them around. This little beastie overflowed with caring and gentleness, and yet it also projected a fierce protectiveness, not to menschen it was so cute! For the moments that I looked upon the animal my pain was forgotten.

I looked up at the sound of what must have been the front door as it opened and closed whether it was someone coming into the unknown home or someone leaving I didn't know, and it wasn't until my silver charcoal and white flecked eyes met with the dark chocolate eyes of the most beautiful man I had ever seen before that I realized that I wasn't in the dirty sand of the road, where I had expected to wake.

We looked at each other, our eyes never parting and not moving for many moments. I think if it was up to the two of us we wouldn't have moved at all, as it was his mother entered the room. Lady Amanda Grayson, the wife of Ambassador Sarek, then who was the hottie?

"Spock, I see you've met our guest. She passed out in front of our home some hours ago, your father found her and brought her in." She was like a softly spoken flower, and I felt so inferior compared to her.

I sat on their lovely sofa, clothed all in black, which was now no doubt stained brown and cream with dust and mud. My long, long golden hair was down from its bun and no doubt had dirt and fur from the Sehlat I had been using as a pillow. My face! I must have looked like a barbarian!

My cheeks pinked and I hid behind the sheer blanket as much as possible, Ambassador Sarek had found me and brought me home with him? He must have been the one who had cast that shadow on me, the last person I had seen before I passed out. I fainted in front of his home? How embarrassing!

"Yes, mother." The young Vulcan man said quietly as he looked at me, why wouldn't he stop staring at me? "I was about to inquire as to why she was in our home, however I believe that that curiosity has been met."

"Spock, you don't have to always be so-" Lady Grayson unfortunate was cut off from what she was about to say by me… me who only wanted to sink into the couch and never be seen again.

Another cough bubbled but from my chest this one worse then the last. I… I… I couldn't breathe! I couldn't BREATHE!

As my body racked and trembled the two in the doorway looked on in shock as I finally started to breathe again but it was only after regurgitating large goblets of congealed blood from my lungs onto my lap. After that it was just large racking coughs and the wet seep of fresh blood as it dribbled down my chin. Okay, I'll admit not exactly the way I'd like a hot guy to remember me by, not the wife of such an important ambassador.

Hands reached for me and I panicked, Vulcans were not to only telepathic race in the universe, and like Vulcans I too was a touch telepath, hence all the cloths. Shrieking I retreated into the plush comfort of the Sehlat behind me.

"Calm child, my wife meant no harm." Sarek calmly stated at he walked into the main room, most likely from his office, his son who stood to the right of his reaching mother stared at me wide eyed.

"I, I don't like being touched." I am ashamed to say that I whimpered as I said this.

"Understood." He nodded to his wife to back away, she did so reluctantly.

Sweat was starting to bead and drip from my forehead and my body still shook with tremors. I know that I looked quiet pathetic, cowering against a Sehlat with sweat matting my hair and dripping down my face, blood pooling around me from my hacking fit earlier. "Thank you, I suppose that you're the one who bought me in from outside?"

He nodded at me and working beyond the throbbing all in compassing pain from my broken bond I wobbled a smile at him.

"You are ill, I have called for your Step Mother and a Healer, and they will both be here soon."

"I see, my thanks Ambassador, I did not mean to be a bourdon to you." I whispered as I slowly eased my way away from the awesomely docile pet behind me (Sehlat's were well known for their volatile temperaments and tendency to bite the hands that forgot to feed them) when it became apparent that the woman would not be trying to grab at me any time soon.

"Illogical. Help is never burdensome." He intoned and I giggled quietly which was not the best of ideas, seeing as it sent me into another coughing fit. "Have you met my son and wife?" he continued on as he stood before me, and reaching for his mind gently I could tell it was to get my own mind away from the pain of my fit, although his shock at finding me in there with him was equally as sweet and I smiled.

"Not formally." I wheezed trying to catch my breath and moving to swing my feet off of the sofa. Bad idea, vary, vary, bad idea and the screech that left my lips was a testament to just how bad of an idea it was. Of all the things that it had to attack, my brain and power had to pick my lungs and my spine. So not only were my lungs slowly ripping and melting, my spine was braking and slowly stretching in a sick imitation of the bond I once had, it would stretch until it snapped, and then I would feel nothing… hopefully.

"Miss, Snow, really you must not move." Sarek's wife cried out as she rushed forwards and then caught herself her hands hovering over me, but not touching; a look of worry in her eyes and her mind was full of it, she was so close that I couldn't block her out. Oh, she was being motherly.

"My apologies Ms. Grayson, but I think that that spoke for itself." I gasped my trembling kicking it up a notch and the pain coming heavily down on me and I forced myself to relax into the sofa I found myself laying on.

"I see you know of my wife, Amanda." Sarek nodded to me and I sort of grunted with an attempted smile.

"Call me Amanda dear, no more of this Ms." She chided softly. "Let me go get you a new blanket, this one's full of blood." She spoke as she hustled about taking the sheer covering from me gently and folding it around the blood in the center.

"One of the ticker ones wife." Sarek stated and Amanda smiled at him and hurried up the stairs from what it sounded like from the sofa.

Sarek looked at me more closely now, watching and calculating. "This is my son, Spock. Spoke this is Ambassadors Winchester's Step Daughter Miss. Snow."

"Hello." I'm sure that if you can meep and grunt at the same time, that that was roughly how I sounded. Spock did nothing more than look at me until his father mentioned Valerie then his gaze grew dark and his back stiffened. I chuckled, because even in this much pain the amount of stupid that Valerie could commit was just stunning. "I see she's been running her mouth again has she? Someone really should tell her that Vulcans have much more acute hearing then humans… but then life wouldn't nearly be as much fun."

"Indeed her ramblings can be quite offensive." Spock said to me as he walked towards me and cocked his head to the side as he stood above me.

"I know, but then I think that if someone told her that everyone can actually hear her when she spouts her xenophodic acid around, the nails in her political coffin wouldn't come nearly as swiftly nor as humorously as I need them to." I told him and I looked into his eyes and was lost for a moment, I could feel his mind just brushing with mine… it wasn't intentional just the proximity I think but his mind seemed to reach for mine as my own mind reached for his.

'_Fascinating._' I'm not sure if he thought that or I but it was true none the less.

"You are more then you see girl. What are you?" Sarek demanded quietly as he to stood above me… huh, when had he gotten there? By the widening of Spock's eyes I could tell that he was startled by his father's abrupt movement as well.

"Human. I'm human nothing more and nothing less." I whispered quietly.

'_Not hardly human enough I think._' He's mind called as he to join the meeting vortex of physic energy between me and Spock, and his mind flooded with shock. _'You're reaching for each other.' _

It was odd having him in the mental space with Spock, he was ordered like Spock but he wasn't nearly as hot, he didn't have that heat that Spock had. Sarek felt like the Vulcan night, cool and steady whereas Spock felt like the desert, hot and untamable. It was that wildness that drew me to Spock, it called to my soul, mother had often told me that I had a cold soul, a soul that was more ice then water. Spock's desert fire warmed me for the first time and I could feel that ice starting to melt. I wanted more of it.

More heat.

More wildness.

More.

Only vaguely did I feel Spock reach for the ice of my soul as much as I reached for his fire. And it was with a start that I realized that this couldn't happen. It took all of my strength to close my shields down, to make them impenetrable to him and others, I was actually quite impressed with myself, with the amount of pain I was in I was actually in a rather lot of control.

Spock gasped as he stumbled away from me, his face flushed green and his eyes wide and wild. Sarek stood next to his son as he looked from me to him over and over again, his own shock clear to see. Amanda stood in the doorway, quite like a mouse, confused and worried for her son and for me. A tall man in a brown robe stood with Amanda, his eyebrow doing the Vulcan clime of shock and awe and my step mother looked on in rage.

Valerie stood in the doorway next to the healer, although she clearly didn't know that he was one, and seethed at me. Hate pouring off of her in crashing waves. She hated it when I used my gifts.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing BRAT?" She shrieked at me as she stomped over to my immobile form. Her hand out stretched and she grabbed me, pulled me up and forced me to my feet, and then her fingers wrapped around my ear as she dragged me along behind her.

Pain, oh my god the pain! She, she had killed my father! Come to his room in the middle of the night and smothered him with his pillow! She had married four other men and done the same thing the only thin she hadn't expected was me. Oh my god! My mind was awash with such hate and sorrow, sadness for my father and hate for the wench before me.

The bitch was the final straw, and my control snapped.

Oops!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one i think i'll finish seeing as i acually know where i'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of whats to come. Also please note that i own nothing of the Star Trek like gener... even thought i wish i did.

I can't seem to stop writing this story and for those of you that follow me you know that i'm usually not such a prolific writer! i'm really happy right now! Even if it has been a strugle to keep the Vulcans Vulcany, sometimes i find myself making them highly out of Character and i think you'll find some of that in this chapter, however it makes for great hillarity so i kept some of it. ;) And for those of you who wanted to know more...

**Pairing: **Spock/OFC

**Summery:** There are times when I wished that I had never been born to the bloodline of my forefathers; this moment now was one of those instants. I came to Vulcan agenst my will expecting to die, i never thought that i would meet my heart here.

Also please note that editing is an on going process, and will be seen to.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

By: Holly

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Oops.

And when I say oops what I really mean is die bitch, and the wind scythes that I sent at her when she started to drag me across the room were a clear sign that I really do not like this woman. What you need to know about my family and I'll put this in as clear terms as I can, is that we are not normal humans.

For century's we have had powers and abilities that are… paranormal to the extreme. At first my family wasn't all sunshine and daises, we were quite the opposite. Into truly evil things and I still have the paraphernalia from all those years ago from when my family liked noting more than killing people. That being said one of my ancestors couldn't abide by the slaughter of innocents and put a stop to it, he found a way to tether our powers, to keep them grounded so that we didn't go off the deep end. After that the Snow family has been bonding its children to the earth. We've sort of made it our mission to keep our world alive and healthy, and the people of it thriving. I'd say we've succeed for the most part.

But even with my powers tethered I was still taught how to defend myself. The first thing children of the Snow family learn is how to shield, and my Touch Telepathy and Clairvoyant Psychometric powers are so strong that not even that truly helps, so I learned that clothing is a good barrier against others, so ever since I was a child I have never let people touch me, not even my father and mother on some occasions. Next we learn elemental control. How to influence the elements to do our bidding, like how I can help plants grow that was my true calling helping the earth… or life grow I guess seeing as I was now on Vulcan. That being said growing things was not my only talent, I found that I had an aptitude towards illusions and wind. So cutting things… that wasn't so hard for me.

My Step Mother had never known this, but she found out now, the 'poor thing'.

She screamed in shock, because I really didn't hurt her that much, and let me go while stumbling back into a wall, long shallow scratches sliced up the arm that had held me.

The room when silent as we looked at each other, truth be told I was kind of smirking at her she must have hated me so much right then. But I was completely unprepared for the way that she handled what I had just done, I shouldn't have been she was a killer I should have suspected that she would resort to violence.

I was a fool to think that family bonds would hold her, and I paid the price for that foolishness.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She walked right back up to me and smacked me not once but three times, in front of Vulcan's… was she stupid, did she not know that Vulcan's couldn't even form the concept of child abuse let alone have ever seen it?

Indeed, Sarek looked almost dumbstruck by Valerie's behavior towards me. The Vulcan healer was no better and Spock… poor Spock had gone white as snow his eyes darting from Valerie and me to his mother. I was equally as shocked, my cheeks throbbing and I fell to the floor, no longer able to hold myself up by my own power.

"You insignificant ugly bitch, just what did you think you were doing?" Valerie snarled. "You think you can use your hocus-pocus on me! You think that I'd let you use your devil worship to enslave me? Think again honey! As soon as this stupid bond you have brakes, you die and then you'll be the one rotting in hell!"

Like I said, the amount of stupid that Valerie spouts is both surprising in its amount and kind of disgusting in its regularity. I can't tell you how relieved I felt that she did this, and in front of Vulcan's to, of any of the races that the Federation called allies the Vulcan's being a telepathic nation that bonds it's children were probably the only ones to full comprehend the magnitude of what my step mother had just said.

The Vulcan's were not happy.

Spock moved to my side and cradled me in his arms as he lifted me bridle style, his face was a mask of nothing but his eyes, his beautiful chocolate eyes were boiling in rage… they were shinning an amber color as his rage mounted and I felt every nuance of it, even through my cloths, he must have been projecting. His mother stood petrified beside her husband her hands clasped in front of her face and her eyes wide in horror, her body shaking as tears leaked from her eyes. She did everything in her power to not look at me then, and I felt her thinking of Spock. The healer strode fast and purposeful towards me his eyes hard and his body rigid. He knew; he knew in that instant what was wrong with me and he was angry. Yet it was Sarek that scared me. He did absolutely nothing and I knew why. He was a man of many powerful emotions, powerful but controlled cooled by his faith and his love for his family, Valerie had shaken him so badly that any movement on his part and his cool control would turn hot. Huh, so Spock came by it honestly.

"Jokes on you Valerie, I truly can't comprehend the magnitude of stupid that you habitually exude." I rasped with a smile.

"What are you taking about whore?" She screeched.

"Did you know that Vulcan's bond their children to others?" I asked my eyes lighting up with glee as recognition finally settled in her eyes. "Oh, and Vulcan hearing is about 3x more acute then a humans." I settled into Spock's arms like I belonged there and I was honestly confused by the level of comfort that I got by him holding me the pain was almost worth this, but more than anything I was confused that I wasn't trying to hurt him, his rage was enough to make me scream but I found comfort in it… how odd.

I can say with certainty that I was happy when she made a run for it, I got to witness Sarek administer the awesome Vulcan Nerve Pinch of Doom…

"Wife, call Federation Security." He said quietly as he met my eyes. Amanda nodded and rushed out to the nearest comm. centre in the house. "Your bond?" He whispered coldly.

"Broken." I whispered.

I have never heard witness of a Vulcan swearing, but let me tell you that the words that were coming out of Sarek's mouth bore no repeating, and I found myself smiling as Spock lay me down on the sofa to be examined by the healer. Spock himself was looking at is father as if he had never seen him before.

"May I have your mind?" The healer questioned.

"Why?" I asked. "I already know what is happening to me. There is nothing that can be done."

"You cannot be sure of that." He said.

"No I suppose not. I need you to know that my shields are not as they should be; it could be dangerous to you. I don't like hurting people." I told him quietly, pretending that no one else in the room could hear us.

The Vulcan healer nodded. "I had prepared for this the moment your mother mention the broken bond. I have dealt with broken bonds before."

"Step mother, that monster is of no blood of mine!" I hissed looking at the body on the floor, as residual rage from Spock tore threw me and made my powers wild. I must have looked like something out of fiction with the winds that wiped around me, my hair and moon eyes aglow casting shadows on the walls.

Then I sighed as I forced that rage to leave me, and the power reseeded and the room was calm. It would do me no good to rage at such a person, and maybe the Vulcan could tell me something that I didn't know. "Very well then, you may have my mind but please tread carefully I do not wish to harm you and my control is severely lacking."

.

.

.

I don't remember anything about the meld, only that I thought the Vulcan looked kind of silly reaching for my head but I do remember coming to with shrieks filling the air.

Looking around I looked first to the Vulcan healer as he stood up and looked at me in shock, awe and sadness. He nodded to me and was interrupted before he could say anything by my step monster, but that was alright I think I already knew what he was going to say.

"What are you talking about?" She screeched at a man in a Star Fleet uniform, a gold star fleet uninformed with two bands on the cuffs, a Captain.

"I'm saying Madam that you are going to come with me, your actions will be reported to the federation Council and you will be tried for misconduct becoming an Ambassador." He told her his back strait and his voice sure, if a little irritated.

"And Murder." I whispered to them and he swung around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Snow, sir and I said Murder. Captain -" I looked at him strait in the eyes. "Oh, Captain Pike."

"Umm, yes, Christopher Pike. Did you say murder?" He asked flabbergasted but happy to have another thing to charge my step mother with, Pike beckoned three red shirted security officers' forwards.

"Yes, she killed four men plus poisoned my mother and suffocated my father with a pillow. My mother was severely depressed by my father's 'affair' with Valerie, a misconception that this witch planted in my mothers mind, so my mother exiled herself to the Lu' Enthium system, she died. My father was listless after my mother's death and she killed him in his bedroom, suffocated him with his pillow. The other men were past husbands, you will find that they were wealthy and she was the sole beneficiary. The fact that I was the beneficiary this time caused her undue rage and she sent us here to kill me." I told Pike as I looked down to my lap in shame but then I looked up and smiled. "She didn't expect me to make a will before we left for Vulcan; she was quite displeased to learn that I had named the Federation as the beneficiary of all of my possessions. It will be hard the find all of the evidence, but it is there if you look hard enough."

"I see. Men, apprehend the lady and take her to the brig. You will be sent back to earth and held and then tried for multiple charges I'm sure." Pike snarled at her and ordered the transporter technician to beam four up. "Miss. Snow, thank you for sharing this information with me, we at the federation will look into the goings on of this woman and be sure that she will come to justice."

"I'm glad." I smiled at him and my eyes widened as a coughing fit hit me hard and blood once more flooded forth from my lips and Pike backed away from me even as Spock moved forwards and helped me sit up to breath. "No worries Captain Pike, it's not contagious." I wheezed quietly choking on more congealed goblets of blood, my lungs burning for air and from pain.

He nodded to me and then looked to the others in the room. "With your step mother in custody you will have to come with us."

"No, I like it here. My step mother's taken everything from me Captain Pike and I don't want to die on a ship in space, I like it here so if it's all the same to you I'll stay, if the Vulcan's allow it." I asked looking at Sarek and Amanda.

"Indeed, we would be most pleased for your company, Spock I'm sure would find future conversations fascinating." Sarek eye browed me and nodded to his son who nodded back.

"Die?" Pike asked his face turning white.

"I have a condition, the Vulcan Climate irritated it, but I do truly like it here. It's not home but it will take you at least two months to make it back to Earth without interruptions, and let's face it, you Captain a Starfleet vessel, there will always be interruptions. I don't have all that long. Beside's I'll be 16 in two weeks." I said to him almost petulantly maybe but I truly didn't want to get onto another ship.

"It would be unwise to move the girl right now. Her condition was irritated by the actions of the woman you have in custody, moving her would bring only more pain to her and be highly illogical considering that on Vulcan we have the means and the power to help her more than earth does." The healer agreed as he looked at me, understanding I think that I didn't want the federation to know about my powers and my want to be near hard ground and smooth soil, he had after all been rooting around in my mind although I found that last bit an interesting addition.

Pike looked a little uncertain but nodded all the same. When he beamed up to his ship after exacting a verbal and written agreement from Sarek to be my legal guardian until my 16th birthday in two weeks, the tension in the main room shifted to the Healer and me.

"You indeed are suffering from a broken bond, but it is a bond unlike any I have encountered before. To whom were you bonded, it is the like of which is only seen in fables on Vulcan?" The Healer asked as he looked me in the eyes, curiosity in his eyes.

"I wasn't bonded to a person; I was bonded to my planet. It grounds us Snows, keeps us clean and healthy, not… what we once were, I think not so different from your transformation as a nation from before and after Surak, who your planet things of as a deviant by the way. I feel that of any people in the universe that would be something you'd understand." I smirked at them; see what they say to that!

I found it quiet funny that the Vulcan's blinked in unison and Amanda smiled at me as she to witnessed the Vulcan's. I think me and Amanda would get to be great friends… would have been great friends anyways and I was not smiling anymore. Who knew how long I had left, why did such great people have to enter my life at the end of it?

"Excuse me? The planet thinks what?" Amanda asked her eyes curious and mischievous at the same time.

"The Planet thinks that Surak was a deviant. Actually if I let it, he would go on and on about it I'm sure. He's quite saddened by the turning of the Vulcan species, says that you were a strong people but that now you hamper that strength, deny it and in some cases throw it away. Your land weeps for its people and the wind howls with the song of warriors long past. Oh, by the way, when did the little boy fall into the gorge from my balcony?" I asked sweetly innocent.

I think I broke the Vulcan's. All they did was look at me, kind of like I was nuts actually and poor Amanda was giggling quietly from beside me. I liked this feeling. The feeling of being part of something and having something be a part of you. I guess it had been to long since I was in a proper family setting.

"You can talk to the planet?" Sarek asked quietly.

"Yup, and let me tell you it's quite odd to talk to a male entity seeing as Earth is all female. But essentially yes I can talk to the planet… it's something that the Snow family have been able to do for centuries, it's the basis of our gifts." I nodded and smiled. "How do you think I got all of those plants to grow so well?"

"I see." Sarek said as he looked at me then his wife who was still giggling and then turned to his son. He was trying desperately to gain a stronger footing and failing miserably. "How did you know about the boy?"

"He's still down there. I can't understand what he's saying, he's speaking Vulcan but he's lost I think. He cries a lot, I remember what he says and if you want a butchered version of Vulcan I can tell you what it is." I said delivering the last bomb of the night and it was too much for the Vulcan, for years afterwards he still denies that he fainted, but falling to the ground with his eyes rolled back was clearly fainting to me.

Amanda burst out laughing as she reached for her husband and looked at me with joy. Spock looks at his father with mild disgust and the Healer was just stupefied by such un-Vulcan behavior.

"I like you." Amanda smiled at me as she laughed. "I like you a lot."

"One lives to bring joy to others." I said simply as my eyes met with Spock's once more. His chocolate eyes were once more brown and not Amber and they swam with laughter as he looked at me, but still his face showed nothing. And I really didn't care.

He was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I smiled back at him, our minds once more brushing and reaching for each other, I kept myself under tight control but allowed it, it was to good a sensation to let go of and Spock rested a hand on my knee as we looked at each other his eyes alight with joy and confusion at his own actions.

"T'hy'la." The Healer breathed almost silently as he looked from me to Spock in shock.

'Eh?' Talk about being confused, why could Vulcan's not use plain Standard?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one I think I'll finish seeing as I actually know where I'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of what's to come. Also please note that I own nothing of the Star Trek/Supernatural like genre... even thought I wish I did.

I can't seem to stop writing this story and for those of you that follow me you know that I'm usually not such a prolific writer! I'm really happy right now! Even if it has been a struggle to keep the Vulcan's, well Vulcany, sometimes I find myself making them highly out of Character and I think you'll find some of that in this chapter, however it makes for great hilarity so I kept some of it. ;) And for those of you who wanted to know more...

**Pairing: **Spock/OFC

**Summary:** There are times when I wished that I had never been born to the bloodline of my forefathers; this moment now was one of those instants. I came to Vulcan ageist my will expecting to die; I never thought that I would meet my heart here.

Also please note that editing is an ongoing process, and will be seen to.

**Please also note that the first four chapters have been rewritten by me and remain unbated but still lovely.**

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

By: Holly

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

T'hy'la? What did that mean? I looked at the healer and then at Spock who seemed to be doing an interesting impression of a rock as well as the rest of his family, then back at the healer, who I really have to find out the name of.

"T'hy'la?" I asked as I looked at him, confused would be a good word.

"Friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister, it has many meanings but in Standard that would be its closest definition. Your bond with your planet would be almost exactly like it, your actions with young Spock would also suggest that the two of you would share such a bond if allowed." He said as he took a weary seat. His face like any other Vulcan's was stone but his eyes were tired and he looked at me in sadness.

"No not really, about my bond with my planet that is." I said quietly as I smiled. "The Snow family used the bonding with our planet as a stabilizer for our abilities. We got a lot out of our bonds but then so too did our planet. My powers were only 1/3th of what they would have been had I not been bonded to the planet. It is the rushing back of that taken power that kills us, I have not had it since I was a child and so I don't know how to control it and it runs free, see? Our bonds weren't to make us happy, although some like me found happiness in it; it was to cripple us to make the world a safer place."

The weight of the words that I had spoken settled upon the room as the ramifications of the actions of my family were finally realized. The Snows were not nice people, my mother had often told me that I was an oddity within the family my father to for that matter. By ensuring that most of our power was out of our reach we kept the world a safer place, because for the most part we were a blood thirsty bunch.

"As to the potential bond with Spock I will not deny that such a thing is what my mind longs for… however, maybe if we had met before my own bond broke I would have contemplated it, but I'm quite sure that not even such a bond would save me now and I will not be responsible for the death of another." I said as I looked at Spock as he kneeled by my side, his hand on my knee and his eyes on mine. I had only just met the man, but for some odd reason I truly felt for him, he was like the coming of a part of me that I hadn't known was missing.

"I see." The healer said dazed. He hadn't thought that a human's secret would be that dark.

"What is your name anyways?" I asked finally wanting to know the name of the man who had rummaged around in my mind.

"K'Leiahstrvoc, I'm a Healer at the Vulcan Science Academy." He said introducing himself, smug.

My eyes were most defiantly cross eyed and I looked at him with wide eyes… I looked around me at the others in the room and then at Spock. He was laughing at me! Vulcan's!

I rolled my eyes, not happening, not happening at all.

"So Bob then, what is your diagnosis?" I asked as mischievously as I possible.

If Vulcan's could sputter in indignation then that was what poor Bob did. Spock actually smiled… with his eyebrows. Sarek blinked and rolled his eyes, as if to say 'Humans!'Actually I think I heard that… damn powers! Amanda giggled insanely from the floor where she was still seated from Sareks earlier meltdown.

"K'Leiahstrvoc, not Bob. As to your diagnosis it would seem that you have accurately described your own circumstances. Your power has rushed back to you and is wreaking havoc upon your mental and physical self. I suspect that should you bond with Spock or any other Vulcan for that matter the problem should reverse its self, with the Vulcan mind control is essential, implementing that control over ones bond mate is not uncommon." The healer said as he looked me in the eyes.

"Really? Uncommon or not, I would not cause that sort of strain on others. And even if it's just any Vulcan to you, for me after the sort of bond I have had with my planet do you think that I would settle for anything other than my soul mate?" I told K'Leiahstrvoc quietly. "Besides there is no guaranty that a bond mate would be able to exert control over my powers, they could die in the process and I will not be responsible for the death of an innocent."

Spock flinched, and his hand squeezed my knee, almost to the point of breaking it but I did not say anything about it, actually it was a pain that I liked, it took my mind off the bleeding in my lungs and the stabbing in my spine. He knew that we were all talking about him, he knew that the mental space that we were sharing was not normal and he knew that we were very compatible in terms of our minds, but we didn't know each other, not really and he read me, he knew that I wouldn't do that to someone I have just met let alone someone that I had been close to.

"I could us a friend thou." I whispered to him my eyes pleading.

"That is one translation." Spock said back to me and nodded in acceptance. "My mother seeks to make me more human, perhaps lessons are in order." He mused and his father looked horrified, his mother was smiling.

"That is admirable; to seek to understand all of oneself, even the parts that you don't necessarily like, is to be commended. I know a great teacher, fees are pretty steep thou." I whispered to him.

"Indeed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, I'm in no condition to be out on my own anymore, I'll need help with my plants and getting from place to place… and an assessment of my cooking, I've been experimenting with Vulcan dishes, Valerie hated it so of course I had to make it every night, oh! I will also need help getting to that gorge bottom, someone needs to help that poor boy and I'll need a translator. I'm quite surprised that he stuck around, from what I can tell most of your dead move on to the next plain of existence, he must have been very young." I told Spock as I smiled at him.

Sarek butted in then his voice not quite as strong as he would have wished it to be I'm sure. "Indeed he was no older than 5 human years old when he fell from the balcony of your home."

"I have thought so." I said as I looked to my lap, sometimes I really wished it had all of the answers, but then when did a person's crotch answer any questions that didn't get you into immediate trouble.

"Yes, very good then. You will not bond, so there is only the managing of the pain that I can help you with. I see this in many cases with older Vulcan's, I have herbal tea that will help calm the mind and medicines that you will have to take daily, hopefully they will help you for a longer period of time then was first hypothesized." K'Leiahstrvoc said as he stood from his seat and walked up to me and Spock. "Tonight I recommend that you stay here, Sarek and his family can help you more now that it will be only yourself at your residence. I will come by in the morning with your medications."

He nodded at me and then to Sarek, and then left… just like that.

"Huh, my humanness must have been grating on him." I said flabbergasted by his abrupt departure. Amanda laughed at me and the Vulcan's eye browed their own amusement.

It didn't take very long after that for Sarek and Amanda to have me upstairs in their guest bedroom, so I didn't strain myself they said. Even as pouty as I was, I was still exhausted and it didn't take long for me to fall into a deep pain filled slumber. So deep was my slumber, I never noticed that Spock came into check on me for several hours nor did I notice that I-Chaya came into the room and settled herself at my feet.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one I think I'll finish seeing as I actually know where I'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of what's to come. Also please note that I own nothing of the Star Trek/Supernatural like genre... even thought I wish I did.

OMG! Another chapter! hit some road constrution and was put to a screeching hult there for a while but i'm back! I'm really happy right now! ;) And for those of you who wanted to know more...

**Pairing: **Spock/OFC

**Summary:** There are times when I wished that I had never been born to the bloodline of my forefathers; this moment now was one of those instants. I came to Vulcan ageist my will expecting to die; I never thought that I would meet my heart here.

Also please note that editing is an ongoing process, and will be seen to.

**Please also note that the first four chapters have been rewritten by me and remain unbated but still lovely.**

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

By: Holiday Kirk

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

For the most part the upcoming weeks were more than I expected. Spock was a hoot to have around, he constantly quirked his eyebrows and pretended to be perplexed at my human figures of speech, but the humor in his eyes was enough to tell me he was pulling my leg. That and I knew his mother. He was constantly a source of strength for me in my weakest moments and he would often run errands for me if he had the time, or if I was too weak to do so and some days I couldn't even get out of my own bed to answer the door for him, he and his family now had a key to the house, along with the healer that I now affectionately call Bob.

More and more often I was having difficulty getting up, my spin and lungs causing more and more pain for me as the days went by. Bob was a life saver, I hadn't expected to last even this long after my bond was broken, I had turned 16 two weeks ago and even though it hurt I was happy to still be up and alive, Vulcan healing teas of doom kept me alive more then I thought they would, who knew? Yet, I found myself crying myself to sleep some nights because it wasn't fair, I was truly starting to care for Spock and his family, and my new emerging role on Vulcan.

With the absents of a true Ambassador from Earth I was starting to take more of the job on then my Step mother ever had, and I found that I liked the politics of the position. Having already completed my degree from Cambridge in both Mythology and Diplomacy (I know could I get two degrees any more different from each other?) I was more than qualified for the position. Spock bless his little green heart helped me get to each assembly, even when I couldn't walk myself, Vulcan's would often look at the two of us as he carried me from my home to the Vulcan Science Academy, where the meetings would be held.

I don't think he knows just how much he has helped me. I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him as time passed, but I knew it would be for not, he was after all already engaged to another Vulcan a Miss. T'Pring who was apparently quite pretty and vary high up in the social standing of Vulcan. I had resigned myself to staying his friend and truly I was happy for the first time since I was a little girl.

I-Chaya had become a regular part of my household as soon as my legs would no longer carry me. Sarek had said for company, even thou I had Spock with me most days, but I knew that the Sehlat would quickly run home to him if anything happened to me and I felt wanted for the first time in years, so I allowed the cute I-Chaya to say with me. It had gotten to the point that the Sehlat would follow me everywhere even to the Ambassadorial meetings where Spock couldn't go. I grew to love the monstrous Bear like creature.

As to my new job as Human Ambassador to Vulcan, well I was slowly turning heads, in a good way. Where my Step Mother had almost totally ruined the Relationship earth had had with Vulcan I found myself slowly repairing it. The elders were a snotty and twofaced bunch who thought that they were the be all and end all of the Federation. Don't get me wrong they were a fundamental part of the Federation but it was called the United Federation of Planets for a reason, there were many peoples and many planets in it these days, and the Vulcan's while respected where not the cornerstone of the organization anymore. Apparently they had never thought of this so they were suitably shocked and outraged when I told them that just because they were the smart race didn't mean that they could get prefrontal treatment in the Federation. When they started to Vulcan glare at me I had scowled and quite calmly told them to get their high and mighty heads out of their asses and to start acting like adults. Sarek was Vulcan laughing and the rest of them were staring at me like I was crazy... maybe I was, after all who in their right mind would tell Vulcan elders to grow up?

Apparently me, that's who and I had honestly thought that they would have nothing to do with me after that first meeting so imagine my surprise when I was called in for a second.

Since then I had gained a reputation as a strong, confidant and no nonsense diplomat, who while kind was also hard and unyielding when necessary. The Vulcan's and I were slowly making our way to a better treaty then we had ever had before, and a better understanding, it warmed my heart when I heard the Vulcan's talking about me with respect after one meeting apparently I asked a lot of them, but even more from my own people... when I made it home that evening I cried tears of happiness, which scared Spock who thought I was crying with pain.

I took great pride in telling him what I had overheard the Vulcan elders saying amongst themselves.

But, not everything was bright sunshine and happy daises.

The day I took Spock down into the gorge was one of the worst days of my life. Sarek and Bob had insisted on coming, and with then had come several Vulcan Science Academy teachers and not a few favorite students. They had all balked at the thought of a 'ghost' being in the gorge, and the fact that Spock was there, but he was really the only one I had trusted to have my back, seeing as I had trained him to look after himself before taking him with me. He had been fascinated by the new mental disciplines and taken to them like a duck to water. I was surprised and worried to have so many people along for my 'ghost hunt'.

I really hate being mocked.

In the end thou I was the one left laughing.

...

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey there this is the new story that i have been working on... this one I think I'll finish seeing as I actually know where I'm going with it. Anyways, just a taste of what's to come. Also please note that I own nothing of the Star Trek/Supernatural like genre... even thought I wish I did.

OMG! Another chapter! hit some road constrution and was put to a screeching hult there for a while but i'm back! I'm really happy right now! ;) And for those of you who wanted to know more...

**Pairing: **Spock/OFC

**Summary:** There are times when I wished that I had never been born to the bloodline of my forefathers; this moment now was one of those instants. I came to Vulcan ageist my will expecting to die; I never thought that I would meet my heart here.

Also please note that editing is an ongoing process, and will be seen to.

**Please also note that the first four chapters have been rewritten by me and remain unbated but still lovely.**

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Not Found a Star Trek: 2009 Fanfiction<strong>

By: Holiday Kirk

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Last night I had spent the majority of time sitting out on the second floor small balcony off of the side of the house it's door directly opening up to my bedroom. Spock and I had spent the evening drinking tea, listening to the chiming song of the Silver Vine and playing chess with I-Chaya curled around our feet I was lolled into a calmness I hadn't yet felt on Vulcan I had almost forgotten that I wouldn't be able to walk to my own bed when we were finished.

Not for the past week had I been able to properly walk on my own, it was galling and saddening to lose so much of my independence, but the Vulcan's that I now called friends were more than worth the price. Truly i don't resent Valerie anymore, not truly, I got to meet Spock and his family because of her and as much as dying is not appealing to me, I think my life was better for meeting them.

I had been awake for an hour now, alone in the heat of the coming day building around my sun swept room. I-Chaya was curled around my legs her mammoth head laying on my hips and her big brown eyes wide and looking at me. It was surprising how emotive animals could be and I was truly enjoying my time with I-Chaya however, there was really only so long one could ignore the fact that one had to go to the bathroom!

SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!

It was two more hours before Bob came to check on me and I swear that the 'monster' was laughing at me the whole time.

.

.

.

The day only truly started with the arrival of Spock and his father. I-Chaya bounded happily to lick at the feet of the two men, and I smiled at them as they came into the largest room in the house, it was part living room and part dining room and part kitchen with the doors of the main floor balcony at the end of the room. Bob and I were sitting each respectively drinking morning tea and I smiled in happiness as I saw them… well as I saw Spock anyways… not that I would tell anyone that.

Today was going to be a big day for all of us. I was taking the Vulcan's down to the gorge, where the little boy spirit was… hopefully not angry at its mother. I had been training Spock in mental disciplines that would help him deal with and not become victim to the little sprit. Sarek had been much too busy and Bob still didn't believe me when I said that there was a ghost down there… well he'd learn, they all did after their first encounter with the paranormal and supernatural forces of the universe. I'll admit I was feeling kind of smug about the hilarity I would no doubt find in the situation where Bob was no doubt flummoxed by the existence of a ghost creature, the amount of eyebrow gaping would be hilarious now that I think about it!

"Are we all ready for this afternoon?" I asked quietly as I wrinkled my nose at the herbal tea that Bob had just placed in front of me…pain medication so that I wouldn't be irritable throughout the day as well as productive. Nasty stuff but I had hardly been in pain for the past couple of months that I had been taking it, not that I didn't still have my fits, but at least the pain that usually precluded and followed them were not nearly as debilitating as they normally were.

Yet the fits were coming more and more often and the blood was flowing more and more, some days it felt like I would never stop bleeding and I would one day drown in my own blood. The thought of it scared me tremendously, but I had kept it to myself. Spock didn't need to deal with having me talk about my fears of near drowning and have to carry me everywhere, help to take care of me and deal with his own half-Vulcan, half-Human problems as well.

"Indeed." Spock nodded as he came to my side for a chair. He were not as startled by the floating tea pot of Vulcan tea as the first time I had moved such an object with my mind, indeed Spock mealy said thank you, already to use to my telekinesis by now as to be shocked by it. Sarek on the other hand was still a little buggy eyed about it and Bob was staring at me like I was a little green alien.

I will admit that the look of shock and awe (a totally Vulcan look of shock with both eyebrows raised and his eyes a little wider then noramal) that Bob gave me after my little telekinesis trick made me smile. I didn't think that dying would be this fun. I hadn't been able to move things with my mind since I was a little girl. I was a trick I had lost after my bonding it was one of things that I have actually missed doing and it brought me joy so see Spock Vulcan smile at the floating jug, that is to say that he quirked his eyebrow at it.

When I had first started getting all of the new powers that had rushed back after I had first met Spock I had had little control over them and they had often been raged out of control. Spock being the one who spent the most time with me had been the one that had seen the most of it. It had scared me because I had never been as powerful as a child. Sarek bless his heart hadn't seen almost any of it, Amanda had only witnessed some poltergeist activity, Bob hadn't ever witnessed any of it but Spock had seen some of the worst of it. He had been the one who helped me get some control.

Control we both pretended wasn't tenuous at best, but it was control of some sort, enough for me to do little tricks like levitating a jug of tea or moving light objects. Something I couldn't do before and at least now they didn't rage out on their own. I had also found that my telepathy, empathy and clairvoyance had become even more powerful, sometimes it hurt when people were even came to close to me. Within five feet of me I could feel them, hear them and it grated on me in ways that I had never experienced before. Thank god I was on Vulcan; I imagine that I would be ten times worse on Earth with people who had no shields unlike the Vulcan people whom were shielded up the wazoo.

As to my clairvoyance, something I had never had before well that was trial and error. I remember when it first expressed its self I was at Sareks talking to both him and his wife, while Spock was at the Academy, when I had picked up a rather pretty stone on Amanda's kitchen table, it was a sphere of beautiful Vulcan diamond as large as my fist, amber fire and cobalt sapphire in color only with the sparkle of an opal. It was beautiful, but boy did I wish I hadn't done that!

Apparently I had phased out for several hours because Spock was sitting next to me when I had blinked back. He told me that I looked like I was in trance, my eyes wide and clouded white with vision and apparently I had a wind going to, who knew. I remember feeling their love for each other, it was over powering and beautiful, I wished that one day that I could experience that and I cried there at the table with Spock because I knew I never would. When Amanda and Sarek came rushing back in I was draped across the table and Spock was sitting hovering at my side. I remember blushing at them and stuttering as I looked at the table top. I couldn't look at them for a week!

When asked why I was avoiding them I eventually told them what I felt from the stone… and what I saw. Who knew that Sarek and Amanda were fond of Kitchen table extracurricular activities? After that Sarek didn't look at me for a week! Amanda had giggled like a school girl and Spock was I think mentally scared. It was interesting to say the least.

Now we were in my kitchen, collecting so that Spock and I could go to the gorge to deal with the little spirit there. I was prepared; Spock was as prepared as I could make him and despite my mobility issues I was looking forward to this outing. I didn't think that this would be a hard spirit to put to rest, not at least as hard as some of the imps that I had exercised from homes in the past, so yes, I was looking forward to this little piece of home, a little piece of normal from my past.

Little did I know that things would not be going as planned?

.

.

.

I didn't realize that anything was out of the ordinary until the four of us were getting ready to head out. There was a crowd of Vulcan's on my front porch, a crowd of academic Vulcan's to boot. I didn't know which was worse, the fact that they were academics or the fact that they were all looking at Spock and me as he carried me out of the front door. Actually I think that the best way to describe their looks was how a human child looked at an ant that they really wanted to squish but really didn't have the time to.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How may I help you this day?" I asked my face blank and my body as rigidly professional as one can be in the arms of another. The Vulcan council liked me, and by like I really mean that they can't truly comprehend me, I was always throwing curve balls at them and they had a hard time evaluating me, I kept them interested in negotiations and talks by being fascinating and they kept me there because I was something of an oddity to them. Regular Vulcan's however, were a different story; to them I was nothing more than an unnecessary human on their soil.

"Human." One of the Vulcan's a tall man in the black colored robs of a VSA department head turned to face me, for he didn't even acknowledge Spock. He called me human like I was a cockroach and not a sentient being, like I was under him in some way.

Vulcan's were funny little creatures.

"Vulcan." I counted in the same tone that he had addressed me in. The way that they bristled, their shoulders stiffening and their eyes hardening told me that they did not appreciate my attitude.

In fact the Vulcan master that stood before me did the whole eyebrows of doom on me and I smile at him in amusement. He had nothing on Sareks eyebrows of doom, Bob habitually tried to use them to intimidate me and I had even survived T'Pau's slanted eye browed glare of death the other day when I had told her that her trials in Star Fleet while fantastical and legendary really had absolutely no bearing on continued negotiations in concerns to the Vulcan's continued inclusion of the Star Fleet Charter of United Planets. I think that she almost stood up to kill me in that instance and I was actually sort of scared for my life. It was only after she had stopped to consider my words that she understood. I wasn't trying to tell her that her efforts for the Federation where little, but rather that as an individual they had no place in the treaty negotiations for a complete race of people. Even if they were her own, she had to deal with this like she wasn't an old war hero who expected to get her way, but like a Vulcan official. She had stopped suddenly half way thru talks that day and looked me dead in the eyes. Something that she had never done before and then she talked to me like I was a Vulcan and not a half backed human on acid. I had cried when I got home, Spock was thoroughly confused.

I turned to look over Spock's shoulder totally ignoring the men in front of me in favor of Sarek and Bob, whose name I could still not pronounce. They were staring at me like they had never seen me before… well Bob was, Sarek was privy to the negotiations and so knew my diplomats face quite well by now, Spock however was practically vibrating in confusion and angst.

"You will show respect to your betters Human." He intoned blankly his eyes snarling in hate. He was actually a handsome man, all pale skin and angled bones, sharp jawed, black, black hair and eyes, he was not however anywhere near as handsome as Spock was and his attitude needed adjustment.

"I give my respect to those whom have earned it Vulcan. While your station in the VSA is laudable, your attitude to foreign ambassadors leaves something to be desired. State your business or be gone." I intoned equally as emotionless as he only my eyes were as hard and unforgiving as stone while his burned with the fires of rage.

I made Spock release my legs so that I was standing on them slightly, his arms around my waist and back supported my weight but as I leaned into his chest I faced the Vulcan on two feet as hard and unforgiving as the world around me. Bob made a sound from behind me but I ignored it, pain flared up my spin from my legs and I felt like I was on fire. I was a human woman, a girl really, but as we stood there it was a battle of wills and I knew that I would win.

Out of the two of us, I was the more Vulcan.

"State your business or be gone." I repeated in a cold voice. Spock I could feel was startled by this previously unseen side of me, Sarek was unnerved by my cold detachment as well, and not even the council had treated me thusly. Bob was just hovering over Spock's shoulder to do his doctor thing once we were finished.

"We at the Vulcan Science Academy have been made aware of your…Ghost Hunt. We find the thought of it to be ridiculous and illogical, but have been ordered by the council of elders to be present nonetheless." Black robe said stiffly as he looked me in the eyes… he didn't know it by he had lost.

"You all? Present for such an illogical practice as a 'Ghost Hunt'" I asked shocked at them for even saying that that was why they were in front of my home. "Surely you are jesting?"

"Surly I can tell you that we are not." He snarled at me his eyes burning.

"You do not have the proper training to be attending such a hunt." I said as I looked at them, they were not qualified to be there.

"Yet you bring the half-breed." He intoned his eyebrows quirking in triumph.

"Yes, gladly over you. At least with him I can be sure that he will not be interfered with, Sarek and K'Leiahstrvoc I can also trust to keep their wits about them in a high stress situation. You I do not trust." I actually growled at them. The whole lot of them were fucking with my day!

"Nevertheless it is my duty to follow the council's orders and they have asked me to attend. My peers have come for the scientific value of such an outing… should it prove fruitful." He said smugly, knowing that I couldn't stop him from coming.

Damn.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


End file.
